Master of Death
by KeybladeoftheElements
Summary: During a battle with Doctor Doom, Sorcha falls, only to learn that she has died twice before. She returns, and reveals some of her secrets. Will include Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Full Metal Alchemist, and Kingdom Hearts.


"Okay guys, we've got a mission from Fury."

A flurry of complaints, groans, and questions rose up from the various people around the common room in the newly-christened Avengers Tower. One of them, a red-headed girl with dark blue eyes, dramatically sighed, and moaned, "Oh dear God, can saving the world wait for five more minutes? This is the best part! And how can Fury interrupt the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson?"

"Very funny Stark… I mean, Sorcha. But seriously, we have to suit up. Doom's in Central Park with… well, an army of Doombots."

The complaints got louder, especially from a pale, raven-haired man in a green T-shirt and black jeans. In fact, he was cursing in what appeared to be Old Norse, and didn't appear to be stopping any time soon. The original speaker, Steve Rogers (or Captain America, as the public knew him), just shook his head, and prompted, "Doom? Come on, guys we don't have all day here. Suit up and _get going_!" causing the resident genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist to suddenly wake up and exclaim, "Holy shit! I have that paperwork, calm down."

Somehow, the Avengers and their teenage apprentices managed to not only suit up, but arrive at Central Park in less than five minutes and without any other problems. To absolutely no one's surprise, Loki was the first one out of the quinjet, followed by Ghost, an Atlantean-mutant hybrid and mage in training. Doctor Doom was probably the only person that the Trickster hated more than anyone else, a remarkable feat considering how long Thor (and Odin, but mostly Thor) had been his targets. But then, completely failing to teach anything and forcing Ghost to be his personal assassin definitely helped Doom rise to the top of Loki's "People I will Kill and Send to Hela" list.

And Tony, being Tony, had to comment on it. Unfortunately, his comm was on as he said, "I wonder how bad Reindeer Games is gonna beat his ass. Who else is betting that it's gonna be worse than Hulk's?"

"Actually," came the smooth reply, "I might let Ghost have a shot at him this time. After all, this is what, the hundredth time he has tried to attack us?"

"At least," muttered the teen in question. She was glowing with dark blue energy, and she looked ready to commit murder. A mechanical whirr could be heard overhead, and a familiar red and gold suit landed on the ground, faceplate up to reveal a smirking Tony Stark.

"Victor! How nice to see you again. Actually, wait, this is Friday. You're early; usually you attack on Sunday. Bad idea by the way, Capsicle likes his church and keeps complaining that he's missing too much. Eh, whatever. To each his own, right? Now, do I have to give you the whole spiel about you losing or have you memorized it yet? I think you would have, but-"

"Ah yes, Tony Stark," purred Doom. "The genius with a suit of armor and the insistent prattle of a child. But, where are the rest of your so-called heroes?"

"Right here, asshole!" called a voice as an arrow appeared to sprout from Doom's arm. Looking up, the heroes on the ground noticed a familiar figure in a purple vest waving at them, a bow already loaded with another arrow. Next to him stood Sorcha O'Conner, nocking an arrow onto her own bow, and the quinjet holding the rest of the Avengers (minus Thor, who was hovering next to it with Mjolnir) above them. As they watched, the quinjet descended (but didn't land) and the rest of Earth's Mightiest Heroes jumped out, Bruce Banner changing into the Hulk as he did. At the same time, two voices cried "Doombots (_Avengers) _ATTACK!", and the battle began.

Sorcha always seemed to lose track of time whenever she fought, and today was no exception. So it shocked her when she reached into her quiver and found nothing. _This is bad_, she thought, and called, "Hawkeye! I'm out of arrows!" even as she drew the katana at her waist.

"_Damn it! Sorcha, do you have that sword of yours?"_

"What kind of idiot do you think I am, Hawkeye? Of course I have it!"

"_Just checking. You did forget it a few weeks ago,"_ Hawkeye reminded her. Sorcha rolled her eyes, and froze. A Doombot was charging Ghost, who was kneeling on the ground and trying to block a blow from another one. But she couldn't see the second one, and even if she could, Sorcha could see that she wouldn't have enough time to react, and none of the others were in a position to help. _There's only one option_, the young archer realized, and leaped off the balcony she had been perched on.

_Thank God for all that training on breaking falls_, she thought as she ran towards her friend. Taking a deep breath, she yelled, "Yo, jackass, over here," and as the Doombot turned, she brought her katana down on its head. _Yes_, she silently cheered, and turned towards Ghost, who had killed the other Doombot, and was still kneeling.

"You OK?" Sorcha questioned, concerned.

"I could have handled it!" Ghost hissed, and attempted to stand, only to yelp and clutch her bad leg.

"_Yeah_, you look OK to me..." Sorcha muttered, ignoring her teammate's grumble of "Damn leg always gives put at the worst times" and "Give me a moment. /wait, no, I'm good." Frustrated, Ghost turned away, and leaped back into battle, Sorcha going in the opposite direction. A Doombot followed the young pyrokenetic, who didn't notice it. A shot fired from its arm, headed straight for her. Too late, Sorcha turned, and tried to duck. The bot fired again, but Sorcha had no time to duck.

A scream pierced the air, a scream that made the fighting stop.

"SORCHA!" Hawkeye yelled, racing towards the fallen girl.

"I'm….sorry…Clint…" Sorcha managed to gasp, but Hawkeye shook his head.

"You're going to be fine… Just hang on a few more minutes!" Hawkeye begged, but Sorcha somehow managed to shake her head.

"Not… this… time…" she whispered, closing her eyes. Footsteps could be heard, and Clint looked up. Loki knelt next to Clint, and lightly touched Sorcha's wound, eliciting a quiet hiss from her.

"L…Loki? Tell… Ghost…" Sorcha started weakly, gripping the god's hand.

"I will." Loki promised, and whispered something in Old Norse. Sorcha died with a smile on her face.

Sorcha blinked. She… died… so why was she here?

"Hvor er jeg?" she muttered, unaware that she just spoke in another language.

"Not you… _again_." A voice rang out, making Sorcha spin around.

"Who are you?" She shouted, and watched as a boy walked out.

"Harry Potter. Master of Death." He introduced himself, and Sorcha blinked.

"Can you send me back?" the girl questioned, and Harry sighed.

"You already died… not once, but twice!" he started, then sighed, "No."

Sorcha's eyes narrowed, and stepped towards the boy.

"What do you mean by 'died twice'?" she hissed, and Harry smirked. "Your party tricks wouldn't work on me." He stated, trying to make Sorcha angry.

_Party tricks? Oh, it's ON, mister! _Sorcha thought, teeth bearing back into a snarl. She lunged at Harry, who clearly wasn't expecting the attack, and employed one of her secrets.

"Flame Fairy Requip!" Sorcha yelled, and smirked as her Flame Fairy armor appeared.

"Now, you have two choices: send me back, or die." The mutant growled, fire licking the armor.

"Fine. I'll send you back." Harry agreed, seeing that the pyrokenetic was serious.

Sorcha gasped as she sat up.

"Sorcha! What happened?"

"How are you alive?"

"Guys, relax." Sorcha laughed, smiling at the Avengers, her family. Questions were in there, but Sorcha raised her hand, stalling their questions. "I want to show you all some of the… secrets… I've been keeping first."

"Are you sure? You're still wounded."

Sorcha glanced down, and smirked. "Not for long." She then processed to light her hand on fire, and pressed it to her wound, hissing slightly. The Avengers watched, concerned, but all of them chose to let Sorcha heal herself.

After she was done, Sorcha stood, and walked out, leading the way to the training room. The Avengers followed, but went to the observation room.

A wicked grin split Sorcha's face, and she clapped her hands.

"What is she doing?" Clint muttered, fearing for the apprentice's mental health. The others hushed him, and turned to watch Sorcha. She slammed her hands on the ground, and those watching dropped their jaws.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Clint yelled, and Sorcha smiled wryly. "Alchemy." Was all she said, before the wall vanished, and Sorcha was alone once more.

"Morning Star Armor Requip!" the girl called and the Avengers saw another of Sorcha's secrets. Sorcha was wearing armor which seemed to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sported many feather-shaped decorations, which included the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Sorcha's waist, which was held up by a simple belt on the front.

Sorcha smirked; she knew what she wanted to do next. "Ready for the next one?" she challenged.

A red and white ball appeared in Sorcha's hand, and the girl yelled, "Vulpix, GO!" A small creature appeared, and Sorcha smiled. The creature nuzzled Sorcha, who laughed. The Vulpix vanished back into her Poke ball, and Sorcha grinned wildly.

"One left for now!" she grinned, eyes lighting up. This one, she mused, was her favorite. Smirking slightly, Sorcha summoned her Keyblade, ignoring the cries of shock from the majority of the Avengers.

"FINALLY!" Clint crowed, a wild look in his eyes. The rest of the group backed off, slightly scared of the archer now. A light appeared, and almost everyone had to cover their eyes. When it vanished, a boy with spiky hair was standing where the light had been.

"Sora!" Sorcha laughed, hugging the boy, who was laughing as well. Meanwhile, up in the observation, Conri was glaring at Sora. "Hey, lovebirds!" Tony called, and the two jumped away, blushing slightly. "What brings you here, Sora?" Clint's voice rang out. "Well… I got a message from our friends in Traverse Town saying that there were Heartless here." The boy explained. "Wait… Heartless… HERE?!" Sorcha exclaimed, stunned. "Yes. That's what they said."

"Wow… Didn't see that coming." Sorcha grumbled, annoyed.

"Well, let's go introduce you to my… uh… family…"

A few minutes later, Sora was quietly talking to Steve, while Loki was studying the boy.

"Loki! What are you doing?!" Sorcha hissed, eyes narrowed into her 'Death Glare'.

"Nothing!"


End file.
